What If Yoshi Survived?
by John Silver fan
Summary: What if Yoshi had survived the Shredder's attack? What happens when he reunites with his mutated pet? 2003 verse with some 2k12 elements
1. Reunion

**Author's Note: A 'what if' story. For the 2003 verse but with 2k12 elements, mainly the Lair and the Turtles' appearances so it's easy to know who is who.**

* * *

><p>Hamato Yoshi yawned as he made his way home. It had been a year since the Shredder's attack. A year since God had smiled upon him, causing the Shredder to miss his heart, giving the Utroms time to save his life. A year since his little Splinter had been lost.<p>

Once he had healed, Yoshi had tried to find his beloved pet, a few other Guardians helping him as they combed the area, calling for the little rat, but Splinter had never been found. Yoshi knew that to search New York for one tiny rat would be useless, and eventually he had given up. He cursed himself for not fitting Splinter with a collar, but the first time he had tried his pet had thrown such a fit he had ended up hurting himself in the struggle to get away from the collar in his master's hand. He had decided against trying again for Splinter's health and the fact that he never left the apartment.

"Hand over the bags, old man."

Yoshi turned into the alley to see a small figure, completely covered, with full bags surrounded by members of the street gang, the Purple Dragons. He was most likely a homeless man.

"Leave me alone," he said in a raspy voice with a Japanese accent.

"Hand 'em over."

Yoshi growled and hurried forward.

"Leave him alone."

All eyes turned to the newcomer.

"Beat it! This ain't your problem."

"I said leave him alone."

The gang turned on Yoshi.

"Take him down."

Yoshi effortlessly took down the thugs only to be blindsided by the leader. As he shook his dazed head to clear it, the homeless man attacked the thug with moves only Yoshi himself used. The Ninja gawked as the criminal fled.

"How did you know those moves?"

The figure backed away from him. Yoshi went for him, but the figure dodged, fleeing into the sewers with his bags. Yoshi was hot on his heels.

"Wait!"

His cry only spurred the figure to move faster, trying shake the ninja off his trail, but the man kept up with him. Deeper and deeper into the sewers they went, and Yoshi knew that if he lost the figure now he'd be hopelessly lost in the maze of tunnels.

At last they stopped, and the figure turned on him so suddenly that Yoshi fell back onto his rear in shock.

"You cannot be here."

"Please. I mean you no harm, I just want to know how you know those moves. I never taught them to anyone."

The figure sighed and began uncovering his face. Even in the dim light Yoshi could see that he was not human. He stepped into better light to reveal that he was a giant, humanoid, gray rat.

"I know your moves because I watched you perform them everyday from my cage."

Yoshi felt like someone had dumped ice water over him then proceeded to punch him in the gut.

"Splinter?" he choked out.

"Yes, Master Yoshi."

He stared at his former pet.

"How?"

"It is a long and strange tale, one best told inside. Come."

Yoshi followed Splinter through a door and into what appeared to be a abandoned subway station.

"You live here?"

"Yes."

Splinter began putting food away in the small kitchen. Suddenly, a baby's crying erupted from a room off to the right, nearly making Yoshi jump out of his skin.

"What is-"

"Raphael."

The rat hurried towards the source of the crying, Yoshi following at a slower pace, unsure of what he would see. The crying subsided as Splinter reached the baby.

"Hush, my son. it is all right. I will make it better."

Son? His Splinter was a father?

Yoshi entered the room and froze when he saw a baby, humanoid turtle in Splinter's arms. The baby had bright green eyes and what appeared to be a lightning bolt shaped chip missing from his shell. Splinter was changing his diaper with practiced ease.

"There. All clean, my little one."

The rat scooped him up and nuzzled the baby's cheek with his nose and whiskers, making him giggle cutely.

"Papa."

Splinter smiled, and Yoshi found himself unable to keep a straight face.

"That's right, my son. Papa is here."

Raphael nestled into his father's warmth and drifted back off to sleep. Splinter gazed down at him with such a tender, loving expression it was almost heartbreaking. It was clear to Yoshi that this turtle, as well the other three he saw sleeping, were Splinter's entire world.

The rat put the baby back in his crib, tucking him in carefully, then turned to his master, who quietly left the room. Splinter led him to the dojo he had set up.

"You've really changed over the last year, nezumi."

Splinter smiled.

"Yes, Master Yoshi, I have."

He lost his smiled and lifted his dark gaze to his master and father-figure.

"How did you survive the Shredder?"

"God was smiling upon me that day. The Shredder actually missed my heart. I was found by Darin, and he and Jamal rushed me to the Utroms, who managed to save my life."

Splinter seemed to deflate.

"I would say, 'I wish I had stayed', but in truth I do not. If I had stayed none of this would have happened. If I had stayed I would not have my sons."

Yoshi smiled at him.

"Splinter, do not worry about it. What's done is done. I am not angry with you for running away. You've made a life for yourself and a family as well. I will do whatever I can to help you."

"Thank you, Master Yoshi."

"You're welcome. So why don't you tell me your story?"

Splinter nodded.

"Just after the winter thaw I witnessed an accident. A blind man was nearly hit by a truck. A young boy pushed him out of the way, dropping his glass jar of four baby turtles in, and they were swept into the sewers. As the truck swerved to avoid the man and boy a canister of glowing green ooze fell out of it and also fell into the sewers. When I came upon the baby turtles they were covered in the ooze. I gather them up and took them to my burrow, cleaning them as best I could. In the morning, I woke to find that we had all changed. We had become very human-like. Master?"

Yoshi had gone slightly pale.

"Glowing green ooze?"

"Yes. In a canister carried by a trunk with the letters 't' 'c' 'r' 'i' on it."

The Guardian turned ashen.

"I know what caused this. The Utroms have been trying to created a teleportal machine to get them back to their homeworld. That ooze was the waste from the machine. I will inform them of the affects of the waste. It will be disposed of in a much safer way, I swear it."

Splinter smiled.

"Thank you, Master Yoshi. It is getting late. I must take you back to the surface before my sons wake."

Yoshi stood and stretched.

"I would like to come back, if you would permit it."

The rat nodded.

"Of course, Master."

"Meet me in alley of the apartment tomorrow night at seven."

Splinter led him to the alley beside his apartment, or rather the apartment floor he owned, as only other Guardians lives in the building and each owned their own floor.

"Until tomorrow night, Master."

"Until tomorrow night, Splinter."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Yoshi reunites with Splinter. Please review.<strong>


	2. Meet the Turtles

**Author's Note: Chapter two. Yoshi meets the turtles.**

* * *

><p>Yoshi waited in the dark and cold of the winter evening. He sighed and could see his breath. The man jumped as the manhole cover moved, and Splinter emerged from the sewers. So much for a ninja being aware of his surroundings.<p>

"Master Yoshi," he said, bowing in greeting.

Yoshi bowed back.

"Hello, Splinter."

He followed him into the sewers. It wasn't much warmer here than it was above on the surface. He looked enviously at Splinter, who, with his thickened winter fur, wore only a fall jacket.

"How do the boys like the cold?"

"They do not. They are not cold-blooded anymore, but the cold still bothers them more than it would a human. I hope the heaters I found will last."

Yoshi nodded, though Splinter did not see the motion.

"If you need to bring them someplace warmer, you're welcome to come to the apartment. I hope you will still consider it your home. Only other Guardians live in the building, so you'd be safe."

"Thank you, Master, but I pray it does not come to having to risk taking them above ground."

They reached the Lair and hurried into the warmth.

"Papa!" cried four young voices happily.

Splinter hung up his coat and scooped up the tiny turtles, nuzzling them tenderly.

"We have a guest, my sons."

He set them down so they could see Yoshi, who smiled kindly at them. The babies huddled behind their father, clinging to his robe. Splinter smiled and rubbed their little heads.

"It is all right, my little ones. He will not hurt you. I will not let anyone hurt you."

Four little pairs of eyes peered around the rat to look at Yoshi, who sat down so he wouldn't be as intimidating. He could see two blue pairs, a pair of bright green, and one pair of brown eyes.

"Hello, little ones."

They disappeared behind Splinter once more at the sound of his voice.

"You do not have to be afraid now, my sons. It is all right."

Yoshi cradled his chin in his hand, watching the babies peek back around the rodent at him. He smiled at them but did not speak, not wanting to frighten them again.

"You may go to him, little ones," Splinter encouraged gently.

Slowly the smallest turtle, with baby blue eyes and freckles on his cheeks, stepped out from behind Splinter. He took two steps towards Yoshi then stopped and looked back up at his father. Splinter smiled at him and gave him a gentle nudge with his tail.

"Go on, Michelangelo. He will not harm you."

Mikey took a few more steps then once more looked back. The rat chuckled softly.

"I am right here, my son. I will not leave you," he reassured the baby.

The turtle slowly walked up to Yoshi, looking at him curiously. Yoshi found himself longing pick him up and cuddle him. The baby was utterly adorable, especially when he put his thumb in his mouth and gazed up at Yoshi with those big eyes. Slowly he took Yoshi's hand, which rested on his knee, and began examining it, bending each finger and comparing it to his own.

Mikey turned back to Splinter and pointed at Yoshi with a questioning sound.

"He is a human, my son. His name is Yoshi."

He took his thumb out of his mouth and seemed to concentrate on something.

"Shi-Shi?"

Splinter and Yoshi smiled at the baby's attempt to say his name and the resulting butchery of it.

"Yes, Michelangelo, Yoshi."

Yoshi chuckled softly, and Mikey jumped at the sound. However he recognized it as a sound of amusement and smiled at the Guardian.

"Shi-Shi! Shi-Shi!"

Encouraged by this, the other turtles came over to the human and began their own inspection of him.

"I would say that this introduction is a success," Splinter said, chuckling.

Yoshi grinned.

XXXX

In the weeks that followed Yoshi learned his way to the Lair and could soon make the trip himself. The weather was getting worse and colder. The trip through the sewers was not a pleasant one on a good day, but when it was below freezing, even in the sewers, Yoshi practically ran the journey, seeking to escape the cold for the warmth of the Lair. It was getting harder to keep the Lair warm enough for the turtles, as well, so Yoshi always made sure he got the door shut as quickly as possible when coming or leaving to keep the heat in.

"Shi-Shi!"

The ninja laughed as he caught Mikey.

"Hello, Mikey."

He joined the rest of the family and was hugged by the others.

"Shi-Shi, wook!"

He looked to see a toy truck in Donnie's hands.

"You have a new toy. Did Papa find that, Donnie?"

"Uh-huh!"

Splinter came into sight, Leo in his arms.

"Hello, Master Yoshi."

"Hello, Splinter. Hi there, Leo."

The turtles sniffled and waved.

"Has cowd, Shi-Shi."

"Poor little guy. It's never fun being sick."

Splinter sat down with Leo in his lap.

"It is getting harder to keep them warm enough," the rat admitted.

As if to prove their father's statement, Raph and Mikey snuggled up to Yoshi, shivering slightly.

"We could take them to the apartment until spring. You'd be safe there."

Splinter looked thoughtful, gazing down at each of his sons then nodded.

"Perhaps that would be best."

So the turtles were bundled up, and it was decided that Splinter and Yoshi would take turns making trips back to the Lair to gather their things, mainly what was needed for the babies. Yoshi led the way with Raph and Mikey in his arms. He had them in his coat with him to keep them as warm as he could for the trip through the freezing sewers. Leo's coughing urged the two ninja to make the trip at a run to get them turtles into the warmth of Yoshi's apartment as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Yoshi meets the turtles, and the winter move begins. Please review.<strong>


	3. Yoshi's Offer

**Author's Note: Chapter three.**

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the warmth and safety of Yoshi's apartment all of them were sniffling from the cold. Yoshi led them into the guest room. The turtles were quick to get under the blankets. When Splinter joined them, they eagerly snuggled close to their father and warmth he provided.<p>

"I will return to the Lair in the morning for some of your things. It will be easier if you're here rather than leaving them in a strange place right away," Yoshi said.

Splinter nodded as his sons drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you, Master Yoshi," he said sleepily.

"You're welcome, nezumi."

As the rat slipped into the depths of sleep as well, Yoshi sought out his own bed. He knew life would be very interesting until spring and their return to the Lair, but he didn't mind. They were family, and family looked after one another.

XXXXX

"Shi-Shi!"

Yoshi had just enough time to brace himself before Mikey landed on his stomach. The turtle wasn't very heavy, but he was heavy enough that it hurt when the baby jumped on him like this.

"Good morning, Mikey," he choked out.

"Mownin', Shi-Shi!," the baby crowed.

He playfully pushed the turtle off him so that he flopped onto the blankets in a giggling heap. He got up, dressed, and left, scooping Mikey up as he passed the bed. He found the rest of the family in the living room. Splinter was watching his sons play what the few toys they had grabbed before leaving the Lair.

"Good morning, Splinter, boys."

"Good morning, Master Yoshi."

The turtles latched onto his legs, giggling.

"Mownin', Shi-Shi!"

The adults chuckled.

"Who's hungry?"

"Me! Me!"

"Ah, I thought so."

Yoshi staggered towards the kitchen, pretending that the turtles clamped onto his legs were heavier than they really were. Splinter followed with a smile. The turtles had bonded very well to Yoshi and he to them. The rodent knew they'd be safe with him.

The Guardian opened the fridge and took out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon.

"Splinter, can you cook?"

The rat nodded.

"Yes. I will make the bacon."

Soon the delicious smells of cooking bacon and eggs filled the kitchen. The turtles waited eagerly at the feet of the adults.

XXXXX

After breakfast, Yoshi made his way back to the Lair. He filled his bag with food, the boys' pillows and blankets, some of their toys, and a few of the weapon Splinter had. He left the relative warmth of the Lair for the freezing air of the sewers, and he was stuck with the desire to not let them return here. They would be safe in his apartment, and he could easily provide for them with the substantial pay he got from the Utroms. He would have to bring it up to Splinter when he got back.

He returned to the apartment to find the boys enthralled by Sesame Street while Splinter meditated nearby.

Raph noticed him first and scrambled over to him.

"Shi-Shi!" he squealed.

Yoshi grinned as he set down his bag to scoop up the little turtle, the other three running over for cuddles as well. Splinter opened his eyes and smiled.

"Shi-Shi, Big Bwid."

"Yeah, I see, Mikey. You guys like Big Bird?"

"Yeah!" all four said.

He chuckled and set down them. He rifled through his bag for the toys he had grabbed. Their eyes lit up as Yoshi pulled each toy out of his bag for them.

"Tank you, Shi-Shi!"

"You're welcome, little ones."

He put everything away then settled down beside Splinter. He knew the rat saw him as his father, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't come to see Splinter as a son, despite the fact that he was sure that the rodent was actually older than him. He turned his dark gaze to the turtles. He supposed that made the boys his grandsons. He chuckled, and Splinter's ears twitched.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about how I have to be the youngest grandfather ever."

Splinter chuckled.

"Would you like me to teach them to call you 'ojichan'?"

"No. I'm fine with being called 'Shi-Shi', thank you."

They shared a laugh, and Yoshi knew he should bring up the mutants staying rather than moving back to the Lair in the spring.

"Splinter, you know you're safe here, and I can easily provide for all of us."

Splinter nodded, having an idea of where his Master was going with this.

"You could stay rather than moving back to the Lair."

"I... will think about it."

Yoshi looked at him.

"I don't mean you must give me an answer right away, take all the time you need."

He sank into meditation, but Splinter was simply deep in thought. Since Yoshi's arrival into their lives, life had gotten a easier, especially when it came to making sure they had enough to eat. His Master had no qualms about buying food for them. Though, technically, Yoshi was head of their strange family, he always sought Splinter's permission when he wanted to buy or do something with the boys, and he had respected Splinter's wish that the boys remained underground. He had done what he could to make their lives easier and more comfortable.

He looked at his sons, engaged in the children's show. Yoshi had purchased a small TV for the Lair and set it up for them, but it was only today that Splinter had found Sesame Street for them to watch. They certainly seemed to enjoy the comfort and warmth of the apartment. He'd already had to tell them to not jump on the bed and the couch, all of which were in better shape and softer than the ones back in the Lair.

Perhaps it would be best for them if they didn't return to their home in the sewers. Yoshi was welcoming them to stay, why should he deny his sons what comfort and happiness that they could be given?

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Splinter considers Yoshi's offer. Please review.<strong>


	4. Yoshi's Story

**Author's Note: Chapter four, guys!**

* * *

><p><em>Yoshi lay on the floor of his apartment, fighting for each breath he took, every little movement causing him agonizing pain and threatened to sweep him into unconsciousness, but he knew that if he closed his eyes he'd never open them again. The bitter, metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, the coppery scent assaulted his nose, but he could do nothing but lay there in the growing pool of his own blood and fight to breathe, to live, praying someone would find him before he lost the fight.<em>

_Everything was getting fuzzy. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He didn't fear death, but he wasn't ready to die yet. His torso was on fire. By some miracle, the Shredder had missed his heart, yet now Yoshi found himself half wishing that he hadn't missed._

_Footsteps sounding like they were far away, and a shout sounding like it was underwater rather than nearby. Darin and Jamal's horrified, worried faces appeared in his line of sight._

_"Yoshi! Yoshi, can you hear me?!" Darin cried, his bright green eyes suddenly giving Yoshi a focal point to look at._

_Seeing that the Guardian Prime was focusing on him, Darin took action. He ripped off his jacket and tied it around Yoshi's wounds, though he had to move him to do so._

_The pain suddenly increased what felt like a hundredfold! Yoshi heard himself scream and the desperate apologizes from the other two Guardians, yet all that really registered in his mind was the pain._

_"Jamal, call Mortu! They need to get a stasis chamber ready for him or he'll never survive!" Darin managed to yell over the Guardian Prime's agonized screams._

_Jamal scrambled to comply, while Darin tried to calm Yoshi. He came back moments later._

_"They're on their way."_

_"He can't wait. We have to meet them on the way or he'll be dead before they get him back to T.C.R.I."_

_Jamal blanched at the thought of moving Yoshi again, let alone carrying him anywhere._

_"Can we move him again?"_

_"We don't have a choice! Grab his legs."_

_Yoshi screamed as they lifted him and carried him out of the building to Darin's car._

_Darin sat on the floor with Yoshi on the backseat, and Jamal started the car, calling Mortu again and putting the phone on speaker so he would know what route the Utroms and the Guardians they had with them would be taking so he could meet up with them._

_"Go, Jamal! Go!"_

_He sped out onto the streets, listening to his boss telling him where they were and what roads they would be taking._

_Darin, meanwhile, tired to keep Yoshi as still and calm as he could. Yoshi was now talking, or rather babbling. Darin managed to make sense of a little. It seemed that the Shredder had found the Guardian Prime and tortured him for information, which Yoshi had refused to give him, so he tried to kill him. One thing Yoshi kept going back to was his pet rat, Splinter. Darin knew how much the little rodent meant to Yoshi, as the last connection to his dead love and his home back in Japan. He vowed to go back to Yoshi's apartment as soon as he could and try to find him. No doubt the rat was hiding somewhere in the apartment, terrified by all that had happened._

_"There they are!" Jamal explained._

_Transferring Yoshi from the car to the medical truck went quickly yet brought more agonized screams from the poor man. The truck sped away, and Jamal and Darin sank to the ground in relief as Mortu called them and told them that bringing Yoshi to them had given them the time they needed to get him into the healing stasis pod back at T.C.R.I. They had saved his life._

_The two Guardians returned to the apartment building and set about cleaning up the blood. Once they finished that, Darin spotted the shattered remains on Splinter's cage and remembered that he had planned to look for the rat. He wearily got to his feet._

_"Splinter? Come here, boy! Splinter!"_

_Normally the friendly rodent would come running at Darin's voice, eager for a scratch or treat, but this time no gray rat appeared at his calls._

_"Maybe he's too scared to come out," Jamal suggested._

_Darin knew that if Splinter was still in the apartment that he most likely was terrified by all that had happened, especially Yoshi's screams. The rat was the most intelligent little creature Darin had ever come across, smart to even mimic Yoshi's martial arts moves. He had to be hiding. At least Darin hoped he was._

_"Lets look for him."_

_Jamal nodded, and the two of them combed the apartment, all the while calling for the little rat. After two hours of searching, the Guardians were forced to give up, Splinter was nowhere to be found, at least not in the apartment._

_"He could just be too scared to come to us."_

_Darin nodded._

_"Maybe. Well, when Yoshi comes back, he should come to him."_

_Yoshi spent two weeks in the healing stasis pod, his body being knit back together, his wounds healing like it had never happened. When Darin told him about Splinter, he hurried home to begin his own search. Darin and Jamal helped him comb the neighborhood, but their search came up empty._

_"I'm sorry, Yoshi. We can't search New York for one little rat."_

_He sighed, his shoulders slumping._

_"I know, Darin. Thank you for helping me look for him."_

_"You're welcome, and you never know. Maybe he'll come back."_

_"Maybe."_

_Darin and Jamal went home, and Yoshi went inside. He could only hope that where ever he was, his little Splinter was safe._

XXXXX

Yoshi took the storybook from Splinter's paw and put away, gently pulling the blanket a little tighter around him and the four little turtles, smiling down at them. Storytime sometimes ended like this; putting not only the boys to sleep but their father as well. He kissed the turtles on the head softly and then, on a whim, kissed Splinter's forehead.

"Goodnight, my Splinter. Goodnight, my little grandsons," he whispered.

He turned off the lamp and started for the door, pausing to look back at them with a smile.

"I love you all."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Chapter four, and Yoshi's story in a bit more detail. Please review.<strong>


End file.
